


There Is No Such Thing As Rules

by Most_Likely_Satan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Because that's just adorable, Drabble, Elemental Magic, Except maybe like Cheek Kisses, Fluff, I MIGHT work on it if I get inspired, I wonder who i could possibly be vagueing with that tag, I've gone off on a tangent I'm sorry, In which CHILDREN act like CHILDREN, Luna will be a fae if I continue this, M/M, Parents and tutors usually teach elemental magic, THIS IS CLASSIFIED AS A DRABBLE BUT ONLY FOR NOW, Technically underage, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wizards are Elementals, Wizards are also various creatures, but they won't even do anything until like third year, hmmm, really alternate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 23:35:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16073732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Most_Likely_Satan/pseuds/Most_Likely_Satan
Summary: In which Harry and Draco meet for the first time and it goes a bit differently than canon. Very differently.





	There Is No Such Thing As Rules

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hiss of Steam, Grind of Gears](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12100341) by [TheTartWitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTartWitch/pseuds/TheTartWitch). 



> Couldn't get this out of my head, technically this might be considered underage as this IS when they are eleven BUT they won't do anything more than cheek kiss until they are in like, their third year, and even then it won't be much. I don't know where this will take us for the most part but feel to comment ideas or questions
> 
> Warnings: None.

_**"To love is nothing. To be loved is something. But to love and be loved, that’s everything."** _  
_**— T. Tolis** _

As Harry stumbled into the alley he notices people, much like he always has, and the way that some moved quickly from place to place as though they were being moved by a current, some glided through as though guided by the wind itself, some, like Harry, were sturdy and grounded, moving from one place to another with deliberate intent, and some, like the grey-eyed boy who floated even higher then the wind loved beings, danced through as though they were a burning fire set on touching everything they could find.

As grey eyes looked into green, patrons good and bad, nice and mean, light and dark, human and decidedly not stopped, and watched with bated or even held breath as the two reached for one another, mother and father watched as the Malfoy heir reached for The-Boy-Who-Lived, and gasped when their magic exploded from them in an earthy shade of lavender and violet for Harry combining with the raw deep red of Draco. As their magic settled both parents and Hagrid worried as neither had given this particular talk to their young charges quite yet and when the lights faded both had symbols glowing etched around their gently tangled hands and hadn't stopped looking into one another's eyes.

"I'm Harrison," the softly curly-haired child said, "Draconis." gasped the pale colored boy.

Slowly the Malfoy Lord and Lady approached as did Hagrid, the gamekeeper. Catching the two before they collapsed into magical exhaustion, _a common occurrence with soulmates, usually once a couple meets they are transferred to St. Mungo's until family can be contacted._ As this is the Malfoy's we're talking about Narcissa takes the boys to her manor where Hagrid may stay as well until Harry and Draco can be separated. He and Lucius are ~~ordered~~ requested to fetch the supplies that they can, she'll bring them for the rest before the train.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I had an idea about what if the magic in Harry Potter was more fun like in Hiss of Steam, Grind of Gears by TheTartWitch so that somehow lead me to elemental wizards, I don't know where this will go, or even if it will continue. If someone has questions feel free to ask, and, as with all my works, if you are inspired feel free to take my ideas and run with it, just credit me and let me know because I'd like to see what you come up with


End file.
